


Mystery package delivery

by Lettheflamebegin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke has a mysterious job, Crazy cat woman Nia, F/F, Lexa boxes, Lexa works part time, Mystery package, Package delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettheflamebegin/pseuds/Lettheflamebegin
Summary: Lexa has a part time job as deliverer of anonymous packages ranging from your typical sex toys to questionable items.  Lexa was never interested in the content nor her customers until Clarke becomes one of her regular customers.What is in the packages Clarke orders and furthermore what is her profession?Embark on Lexa’s journey of discovering this enigma called Clarke.





	Mystery package delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/gifts).



> First time writing/ESL. Read at your own risk of wasting time!
> 
> Never worked as package deliverer so this is probably not accurate.

“Good morning Mrs.” Lexa greeted cheerfully as the wooden door creaked open to a small crevice, barely large enough to put her arm through. In it appeared one gray squinting eye, blinking against the light. 

A few seconds later she heard the chain being unhooked and the door was pushed open more than a crack, before it revealed a wrinkled and pale face, surrounded by a riot of silvery tangled hair. Her forehead rippled like a turbulent river, with distrust etched upon them, looking up to her with slightly raised eyebrows. 

Her eyes sized Lexa up slowly, darting below to her shoes and back up till they halted on the ‘Polis label’ etched on her dark blue shirt before she widened the door slightly and stepped in the cranny, thoughtfully hiding the interior of her home from Lexa.

A stale, slightly musty scent that had been lurking inside the house, drifted its way to Lexa’s nose. Catching her by surprise her nose cringed as a sift of potent cat piss penetrated her nostrils so heavily she found it hard to breathe.

Distrust was rapidly replaced as annoyance and impatience claimed the planes of the withered lady’s guise. Noticing this, Lexa straightened her face immediately and brought up her arms, directing the dotard woman's attention to the large package in her hands. Inhaling deeply, she almost gagged as another wave of old-people smell hit her senses. Deciding to get this job over it as fast as possible, Lexa uttered the rehearsed line that was etched in her memory.

“Good morning, Mrs. Sorry for bothering you so early. I have a delivery for a miss…” Lexa looked at the label that was attached to the box.  
“Nia Chesire?” 

The lady did not acknowledge the name nor did she move from her spot to grasp the box.  
“Are you miss Nia Chesire or does miss Nia Chesire live at this address?” Lexa asked, a sliver of hesitance lingering in her voice after a few seconds of no movement. 

The lady moved her wrinkly hands with bleached yellow and partially cracked nails over hers which were holding the package tightly. Lexa squirmed in revulsion and fought the body wracking chills that were claiming her body and the bile that was steadily winning the upwards fight in her throat. 

Taking her eyes off the rotten nails, that were weeks overdue to be cut, she cleared her throat, pushing the knot in her throat down again. Instead she locked her eyes with the old hag’s who were now shining with a pleased glint, highly unfit for an old lady receiving a package.

“Miss, as our requirements demand to…” Lexa began till she was stopped by the old lady as she moved her clawed hands to her forearms. Lexa stared at her in disbelief and shock and stepped back, jerking her arms to get out of the crazy cat lady’s grip. 

Her boxing training immediately kicked in when she felt the tell tail of scratches making their way into her skin as small sparks of pain followed in their way. She loosened her hands on the package, ready to raise her arms in a defensive stance. The lady however did not react in the same way as she merely caught the package slipping out of Lexa’s hands. 

The lady turned and laid the package on a cabinet that was placed in the corridor. Lexa let out a relieved sigh as the women was no longer touching her body. But in that instant the woman made a swift turn and stepped closer to her, her mouth widening in a smile for the first time. 

Lexa froze at the sight of a row of rotten teeth hovering close to her face. The woman brought out her pale rose, slightly covered with white spots tongue and slide them over her lips which were covered with goo and spit. 

The hag took another step within Lexa’s personal zone and drew her face closer. Feeling the warm breath hitting her cheeks, Lexa instantly held up the signature map between their faces, effectively blocking the path of the rotten fish breath and more coming from this nasty hag. 

She was not planning to get a sexual transferable disease, and surely not on the job. Taking a good step back for measure, she pushed for ending this delivery.

“If you would like to sign here please, then I’ll be out of your way!” Lexa almost spit out before pushing the map in the hag’s hands. The vulture merely nodded as she took her time to place her signature on the delivery forms. 

No matter how difficult the customer, they had to place their signature if Lexa did not wanted to end up being called responsible for a non-delivery. With all the consequences as a result. 

Lexa would not dream of revisiting this customer to check what went wrong with the delivery. Lexa knew that very well, considering her studies. Her boss praised her for this and she meant to keep it this way. 

With a creepy smile, the old lady handed the map back to Lexa, managing to cop another feel of her hand which she pinched. Lexa internally repulsed at the sentiment, she quickly rattled off the rehearsed sentences. 

“Thank you for using Polis delivery services. And remember, with Polis you never miss! Have a nice day miss.” Lexa tipped her Polis cap as she recited the slogan. With it she took a swift turn to rush to her truck before she heard the hag’s disgusting voice reaching her ears “I’ll make sure I do not miss with you Polis girl.” 

Lexa did not halt her pass nor showed any sign of having heard the taunt as she tried to temper her ire. As she was an employee she could never let her real opinion show, no matter how uncalled the customer behaved, she could never crack her Polis’ image. 

“Nightblidas! Mommie’s got a gift for you!” Lexa heard the hag muffled scream which was followed by a reply of a chorus of enthusiastic cats before the creaky door was pulled close. 

‘Crazy cat lady’ Lexa thought. She was afraid this was not the last time she met with the cat lady. Not after that last comment. Lexa locked her jaw, not looking forward to the next delivery. It happened a lot. Customers tended to always ordered the packages in such a way to make sure Lexa would be the deliverer. Most of the time it was to reassure themselves that only she would know whatever it was they ordered. Not that it was relevant, Lexa never was interested in the content. There wasn’t even a way to find out other than opening the boxes for her to know. But of course the customers did not believe that, even though it was key to the specific service she was hired for.

Unfortunately most of her annoying regular customers wanted her as deliverer so they would get a chance to flirt with her. Or so Echo, her coworker, claimed after having taken over her shift and talking with the customers about her.

It was nothing new. She had been hit on before, but never by a slimy hag. Let alone be physically mangled by a customer. Fortunately most of her regulars were very kind and cooperative. But as they say the rotten apples always stand out. 

She strode the last meters to her truck which was painted with the helm of Awe, the logo of Polis, before hastily shutting the door with a loud bang. 

She slumped over in her seat with a heavy sign. She grasped the wheel with an iron grip as she attempted to ground her. She hated this side of the job but it was the only way to pay off the student loans that had been piling up year after year. Having grown up without any parents in the system didn’t exactly give her a support system to let her focus on her studies only.

Thankfully she had found Anya, her friend she had met through boxing classes and with whom she had grown closely. Without her she would’ve never been able to go to school. Splitting the costs of living enabled her to enroll and aim for a career as law student. She had her noble reasons for selecting the study. But it was still not enough, taking a part time job was a necessity.

Sighing she let go off the wheel and put the car key into the slot, turning on the engine with a roar. A catchy contemporary song instantly filled the car as she slowly looked at her arms to see the light nail markings on her arm disappear, leaving only angry trail marks. 

The mashing of her skin by the crazy lady was already abating slightly. Images of the dirty yellow nails and teeth popped up in her head. Shivering in remembrance she shook those away and focused on the job. Turning in her seat , she looked in the trunk of the truck. 

A single, small package was sitting right in the middle. A soft smile found its way to her lips as she realized what that meant. 

Leave it to Anya’s girlfriend to find one of the most obscure yet flexible job to pay off her debts. Working for Polis had its perks. The company did not work with hours but with a certain amount of packages that had to be dropped off. Whether you took three or five hours to make the deliveries did not reflect in the pay check. 

Grabbing the phone Polis had provided her, she looked up the list and found that she had indeed one final package to deliver for the day. This small package was addressed to a certain Clarke Griffin. Tapping the name twice, activated the gps system and opened up a map.  
Lexa was in luck, the final delivery was close to the home she shared with Anya.

“Hmm. Another new customer and this close to my place? Let’s see who you are, Clarke Griffin.”  
Grinning she put the car in reverse and drove off the driveway. Her bad mood and the tingling ache in her arms disappearing with every kilometer she put between her and the hag.

Lexa hummed along with the song as she rode towards Clarke Griffin. She would get off of work rather quickly today. Work days like these were the reason why Lexa kept the job. She was paid more than average, especially for the hours she put in. 

The downside… however…Lexa was responsible for the anonymously package delivery branch. Meaning that she had a wide variety of customers, going from teenage boys ordering their first playboy without their parents getting suspicious to shy adults ordering sex swings and all kind of sex toys to spice up their sex life. 

Not all packages held sexual content Lexa realized. Some of them were merely questionable items or had to be kept secret from the public. But with the packages often came shady customers. One more reason to keep up her boxing classes. You never know what might happen.

As she took a final turn she wondered whether her final customer would be like.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa rang the with flowers decorated bell assigned to ‘Clarke Griffin’, the small package in one hand. Underneath the bell hung a sign ‘stress doctor’ which made Lexa frown. It was clearly an euphemism as she had never heard of recognized doctors who are able to treat ‘stress’. 

A cheery tune rang throughout the door. Surely enough, even this doctor had thought to replace the usual shrill with a lovely tune.

She pondered about the possible treatments for stress. ‘Do anti stress pills even exist? Sure many just have a go at it in a bar, but that can hardly be considered as a treatment a doctor would recommend or even apply.. What else could he be?’

As she waited her personal phone dinged, seeing no movement behind the door, she hastily fetched it right out of her pocket. A message by Anya:

Anya: 11:21 AM  
“You up for a sparring match? Loser has to pay lunch, lil Pauna.”

Lexa sighed at the pet name she earned when she topped Anya during one of their sparring matches for the first time. Looking inside the window she still did not see anyone approaching so she typed out a quick message.

Lexa: 11:22 AM  
“If that’s correct, today will be another day I eat free once again. Ps: it’s commander to you! I will be finishing my last delivery shortly.”

Lexa pocketed her phone after she hit the send button and looked through the window next to the door, hoping to see the man she had to deliver this package to. She rang the bell again.

Of course, her last package had to be a ‘not home’ one. This meant she would have to return later today, as Polis’ policy ensured them the anonymous AND speedy assured delivery. She sighed, turning in a little circle. 

Lexa searched for a post office box, packages that fit in there do not require a signature which meant she could just leave it there without risking someone stealing it. Luckily for her she found the box, oddly enough on the ground.

Crouching she lifted the cold metal lid to shove the package in the box. The front door slamming open startled Lexa who had been half way her cramming task. Her cap almost slipping off her head because of the little jump she made. She was frozen on the spot, caught red handed in a lousy attempt to push the package in the tiny box.

Lexa slowly set her eyes on the inhabitant, her jaw loosening as her mouth sacked open in the tiniest and barely noticeable o’s possible. In front of her was a woman with golden hair, clad in a very beautiful and revealing lingerie that cupped her round breasts perfectly. 

An instinct in Lexa made her think they were begging to be caressed and she could feel her fingers itching, ready to trace her way over the perky nipples, she could them peaking throughout the fabric. Her eyes darted lower where she could see matching panties, made of silk. Lexa wondered how soft they must feel on their skin.

A loose-fitting red kimono with lotus flowers imprinted on them was draped around her figure, which was seemingly put on very hastily to help cover the rest of her body. But the thing that struck Lexa the most were the deep blue and shining eyes that were looking warmly down on her.

The next thing she spotted were swollen lips as her eyes made her way to the dimple on the upper lip that moved in a sly grin. Dark eyes, swollen lips, lingerie. Lexa swallowed her now dry throat and almost licked her lips before she realized what she had done. 

‘She just interrupted this woman’s love match with this Clarke’. 

The blood was already rushing to her ears before she rectified herself and readied herself to state the standard lines. 

“Hi there! Sorry it took so long, I was actually right in the middle of a session with a client. And you know how it is.. you can’t stop half way…” the woman said while scratching her wild golden hair.

Lexa swallowed as she tried to keep her eyes at a face level. She shook her head at the woman’s words.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled genuinely. “My apologies for bothering you but I have a package for Clarke Griffin. Is he at home?” As she raised the package to state her business.

The woman grinned even wider now as she casually leaned against the door post, holding the kimono closed with one hand. Lexa was glad with that as it was easier to focus on the job. Duty before feelings.  
“As a matter of fact she is. You’re looking at her.”

Lexa let out a shuddered breath and opened her mouth to apologize for the mistake before Clarke cut her off and put up a cautionary hand “Don’t worry about it. I get it a lot. People think I’m male because of the superman movies. It’s funny, I get to surprise people like today.” 

Lexa cracked a nervous smile at that. Clarke making her feel less worse with her comment. Lexa smiled “Thanks. I don’t know why I assumed you would be a man. I don’t watch the show, but I surely would if Clarke was like you. ” 

Clarke let out a cheery laugh “I bet anyone would if superwoman would be dressed like this.” She waved to her outfit with her empty hand. Lexa followed the hand gullibly before the moment was broken by her phone. It chimed indicating she had another message, probably from Anya. The message brought her back to reality. Clarke was still lounging against her door post, awaiting her next words.

“Oh right! Your package!” She handed the small package to Clarke who reached out to grab it, her cheery face falling a little bit, looking a bit disappointed by the moment getting broken. 

Her kimono slipped open as a result. Lexa’s eyes drifted down towards the exposed cleavage on their own accord. Clarke caught the path of her eyes and smiled in delight of the effect she had on this woman.

Lexa coughed, capturing herself in the act but not before she saw Clarke noticing the lust in her eyes. The blood was now rushing from her ears south. To her cheeks and even further. It had been so long. Too long.

Clarke grasped the package with a sly smile and waited for Lexa to hand over the forms she needed to sign. When Clarke was signing them, Lexa tried her upmost best not to be distracted by the lengthy fingers, which were whirling as Clarke drew her signature. 

The heat kept stretching further south and south and Lexa knew that she had to get away soon and let off some steam soon. Anya was right, ever since Costia she had been too conservative.

“There you go.” Clarke said as she handed back the forms, but gently grasped her hand. “I could not help but notice the scratch wounds you have on your arms.” Clarke said and pointed to her forearms. Images of the hag popped up in her mind again. Before she muttered an answer, Clarke had let go off her hand and moved away from the door step.

Clarke wandered in the corridor to a cabinet, showing off the string and patches of butt where the kimono did not cover it. Her well defined butt swinging left to right with every step she took.

Resisting the heat would be unbearable now. This woman had no idea what she was doing to Lexa.

She returned soon after she put the package and reappeared with a small pot of cream which she handed to Lexa.  
“Here. this is a healing cream, this does wonder for scratch wounds. Trust me, even the largest scratches placed during a love making session are no challenge to this cream.” She winked.

Lexa was about to respond when another woman in a silky robe, appeared from behind the cabinet and softly called Clarke.

“Ooh, I have to go…” she looked at Lexa’s t-shirt, searching for a name tag and Lexa realized what she was asking without words.  
“Lexa.”

“Lexa.” Clarke repeated. “I guess I will see you around more often. Thanks for the delivery!” Clarke said as she grabbed the door to head back to her ‘client’. 

Lexa nodded and turned towards her truck. Rehearsed lines long forgotten, mind occupied with other things than Polis' delivery conduct. Head filled with curiosity about Clarke’s job and what was in the package claimed her mind. Images of Clarke in kimono on her bed, slowly taking off her bra flashed through her mind. As a burning heat claimed her lower body parts. 

She was so utterly fucked.


End file.
